When Storms Collide
by Siphon 117
Summary: When the Gundams invaded, they didn't count on the Armored Cores to Challenge them. Post AC4, starts at the beginning of Gundam Wing. Slightly AU CANCELLED, will be rewritten.
1. Prologue Part 1

**When Storms Collide**

**Authors note: This is something I've wanted to do for a long time, so all reviews are wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam**

**Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1**

In the year 2100, the great companies of the world began their war against the nations, later called the national dismantlement war. Ten years after the end of the war and beginning of the Pax Economica, after the destruction of the Maggrib Liberation front, the lynx war began with Rayleonard's attack on GA America. The war lasted a long bloody year, with contamination spreading unchecked. The BFF group lost the majority of its power, and Rayleonard and Akvavit were completely destroyed, after which Omer launched the 00-Aretha against Anatolia. The Raven was able to stop it, but not before it razed Anatolia to the ground. The rave and his operator fled from Anatolia, and went into hiding for a time.

After four years in exile, he returned with his new AC, and with a army of followers, declared war on the major companies, saying their greed would lead to the destruction of mankind. He started with Omer, who had destroyed Anatolia years earlier. Within 6 months of fighting, the companies had been brought to their knees. The Raven, having taken the name of White Glint, made this proclamation worldwide: "Remaining people of Earth, you are now free from the tyranny of the companies, and I implore you to start a new, peace filled existence." Soon afterwards, an unstoppable virus swept through all computers on the planet, erasing all data regarding Armored Cores, Mts, and anything else related to them. The remaining scientist with knowledge about them also disappeared. White Glint and his followers disappeared, and the worlds emerging leaders began anew.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam**

**Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2**

After the destruction of the Companies, the remnants of the United States government, along with remnants of GA America, combined their remaining resources, and began the reformation of the USA. After 10 years of conflict, the United American Federation was formed. Modeled after the original USA, the UAF started rebuilding the devastated cities left from the National Dismantlement war and the Lynx war, and also began modernizing. After years of rebuilding and development, the UAF was back up to 90% of its original power it had before. Remembering what history had shown, the UAF made laws that limited any non-government power, such as the companies from before and the like. While researching radiation, one of the top scientists in the UAF made a world changing discovery. She discovered a way to use Kojima technology, mostly gone from the world, to use kojima particles to teraform deserts into thriving ecosystems. With this technology, the UAF began teraforming whole areas made uninhabitable by kojima contamination. This breakthrough made the UAF the most powerful country in the world.

Else ware, the remnants of GAE, BFF, and Leonemeccanica, joined together in Europe, and created the created the European Federation. Similar to the UAF, the EF was a democracy, with a parliament, and a reconstituted King. They followed the example set by the UAF, and created laws that limited corporation's powers. After a brief internal conflict, the Royal Military was formed, being the EF's main military force. While overall less powerful than the UAF's military, it still provided the EF a way to protect its interests.

In a variety of revolutions al around the world, proper governments came into being within a decade after the Companies demise, and the world met its first true peace in a long time.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam**

**Chapter 3: Prologue Part 3, and Timeline**

After 30 years of worldwide peace, the now United Earth Government realized that Earth was running out of space and resources. So with a new purpose, the UEG set its sights on the stars.

Start After Colony Timeline

AC 001

Several nations establish permanent space stations in geosynchronous Earth orbit. This is the first year of the After Colony (AC) calendar.

AC 020

The colony A02026 is constructed at Lagrange point 5. This colony will later become the home of the fierce and mighty Long clan when they are exiled from Earth by their fearful government. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

AC 022

Space colony construction begins at Lagrange point 1. Due to unexpectedly severe conditions and strange new diseases, construction is greatly delayed.

AC 050

Nations begin withdrawing from space, until the countries of the Middle East - leaving the oil industry and looking for a new enterprise to invest in - join the colony project. Colony construction begins at the other Lagrange points.

AC 070

Due to scarce resources and limited supplies from Earth, disputes break out at each Lagrange point. The Middle Eastern nations intercede and negotiate an end to the conflicts.

AC 087

The colony V08744 is constructed at Lagrange point 2. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

AC 102

An Island 2 type colony is completed at Lagrange point 1 (L-1). With this success achieved, the colony project goes on to construct population centers composed of multiple colonies, popularly known as "colony clusters."

On Earth, international disputes continue to escalate. Civilians flee the conflict by emigrating to the colonies, and soon 15% of the human population is living in space.

AC 130

With Earth's territorial lines redrawn, the conflicts die down. In spring of that year, twin princesses Katrina and Sabrina Peacecraft of Sanc Kingdom are born. [Frozen Teardrop]

AC 133

In the process of negotiating a lasting peace between the warring nations, the "United Earth Sphere Alliance" is established. In order to keep the peace - and deal with nations that oppose the new world government - the Alliance Forces are formed. One of the Alliance's key financial supporters is the military-industrial combine called the Romefeller Foundation.

AC 140

One by one, Earth's nations join the Alliance. As their mother countries join, the colonies are also enrolled, willing or not. The colonies are critical of the Alliance and its intentions, and the Alliance decides to respond with force in order to silence its critics.

AC 145

The 19 year old Heero Yuy becomes the personal tutor of 15 year old Katrina Peacecraft. [Frozen Teardrop]

AC 147

In the name of peace and justice, the Alliance invokes the authority of its member nations to forcibly seize control of the colonies.

AC 149

The Alliance assembly transfers control of the previously-independent colonies to the mother countries that originally constructed and settled them. These nations then kindle a new colony emigration boom.

AC 150

The colonists, favoring autonomy, become increasingly dissatisfied with Alliance control.

AC 165

In order to peacefully oppose the Alliance, the citizens of the colonies elect Heero Yuy as their representative. His charismatic leadership strengthens solidarity between the colonies.

AC 170

Colony leader Heero Yuy's policies of demilitarization and non-violence are well-received by many of Earth's nations.

AC 173

OZ, a subsidiary of the Romefeller Foundation, begins development of humanoid weapons known as "mobile suits."

AC 174

Colony leader Heero Yuy makes a goodwill tour of Earth's nations, laying the groundwork for colonial independence.

AC 175

Scientists Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master 0 and Howard complete the first combat-ready mobile suit. This prototype Leo is also known as the Tallgeese.

AC 175, April 7

colony leader Heero Yuy is assassinated by an unknown gunman. The leaderless colonies are thrown into chaos, and the Alliance plans a second military intervention. In reaction to the assassination, the Tallgeese developers quit the mobile suit project and disappear.

The Romefeller Foundation's OZ subsidiary becomes a secret society.

AC 176

The Romefeller Foundation's OZ subsidiary begins production of a scaled-down version of the mobile suit Leo. [Encyclopedia of Gundam Wing]

The Alliance forms its first mobile suit force, the Special Mobile Suit corps or "Specials." The Specials, made up of Romefeller Foundation employees, are essentially a front for the secret society OZ.

Under the pretext of suppressing the chaos in the colonies, the Alliance again sends in the military. Mobile suits are first used in combat. All colonies are placed under military supervision, and communication between colonies is prohibited to prevent future collaboration.

AC 180

Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H and Master 0 design the Wing Gundam Zero. OZ discovers their whereabouts, and they are forced to end their collaboration, split up and go underground.

OZ begins development of the "Zodiac" series of mobile suits, which eventually includes the Tragos, Aries, Pisces and Cancer. [Encyclopedia of Gundam Wing]

Quatre Raberba Winner is born. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

AC 182

The Alliance decides to stage a military intervention in the Sanc Kingdom, an advocate of Heero Yuy-style total pacifism. The capital falls in one day. King Peacecraft is killed; Princess Relena is rescued and adopted by his trusted aide Darlian, while Prince Milliardo's whereabouts are unknown.

Conflict breaks out in Eastern Europe. The Bloom family's wagon is caught in the crossfire between Alliance forces and rebels; Katherine Bloom (age 4) survives, but her parents and her baby brother Triton (age 2) are believed to be killed. Katherine is taken in by her parents' circus troupe. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

AC 187

A virus breaks out at L2's V08744 colony. An antidote is developed, but is not provided to the poorer and less desirable colonists. [Endless Waltz novelization]

AC 188

Revolts break out in many colonies, and are ruthlessly crushed by the Alliance.

At L3's X18999 colony, which is still a year from completion, Quinze leads an uprising. He and his followers steal eight Alliance mobile suits and attack Alliance military installations. Brigadier General Septem, the ranking Alliance officer at the colony, permits Specials officer Treize Khushrenada and three of his cadets, including 12-year-old Lucrezia Noin, to join the battle.

Assassin Odin Lowe and his young ward have arrived at X18999. Adin's last assignment is to eliminate Septem. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

Another uprising takes place at L2's V08744. Rebels seize the Maxwell Church. 245 people are killed in the "Maxwell Church Massacre,". [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

At A0206, Master O, Chang Wufei's tutor, disappears from the Chang family's house. Dekim Barton commissions him, and his four fellow scientists, to develop an advanced mobile suit - a Gundam - for the resistance scheme known as "Operation Meteor." [Endless Waltz novelization]

AC 189

L3's X18999 colony is completed. Mariemeia Barton is born here; her mother is Leia Barton, and her father's identity is unknown.

Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Neun graduate from the Specials' Lake Victoria academy, with the highest and the second highest marks in the academy's history, respectively. [Endless Waltz novelization]

AC 190

On Earth, a nameless ten-year-old boy fights against the Alliance as part a team of mercenary mobile suit pilots. His team is wiped out in a failed ambush, its location betrayed by an Alliance spy. The spy is revealed to be a girl named Middie Une. [Episode Zero]

AC 191

At X18999, Leia Barton dies of an illness.

AC 191, April 8

Terrorists steal prototype Aries mobile suits from the Alliance's JAP point base. General Catalonia, commander of the Specials (and leader of the secret society OZ), dispatches Treize (age 19) and Zechs (age 15) to quash the rebellion. A terrorist captures eleven-year-old Relena Darlian, daughter of the Alliance's vice-minister for foreign affairs, and holds her hostage; she is rescued by Zechs. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

AC 192

Howard and Professor G, both members of the salvage organization known as the Sweeper Group, complete the huge space ship Peacemillion and hide it on the lunar surface. Howard then goes to Earth to work aboard a salvage ship, while Professor G and his Sweeper cohorts remain in space.

On the return trip, the Sweepers discover a stowaway and bring him before Professor G. The stowaway gives his name as "Duo Maxwell." [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

AC 193

Treize Khushrenada becomes leader of the secret society OZ, and commander of the Specials.

A shuttle carrying Quatre Raberba Winner is hijacked by a gang of renegades known as the Maganac Corps. He saves Maganac leader Rasid from a traitor and fights off Alliance forces to guard their escape, winning the Maganac Corps' eternal respect and gratitude. The Maganac Corps escort the rescued workers to Earth, while Quatre brings Instructor H back home with him. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero ]

AC 194

Specials ace Zechs Merquise receives the first two-rank promotion in the organization's history, and acquires the nickname "Lightning Baron."

Doctor J has given his ward, the boy later code-named Heero Yuy, an extensive course of training to prepare him for Operation Meteor. [Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization]

The Alliance condemns the aging colony A0206. Rather than attempt to resettle its inhabitants, the fierce Long clan, General Septem orders that they be wiped out with biological weapons. The Specials' attack is repulsed, and the Alliance's biological weapons are destroyed. Alliance officer Sally Po reports that the mission was successful, ensuring that A0206 will be left alone in future. [Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

AC 195

At each colony cluster, anti-Alliance rebels prepare for Operation Meteor. Planned by Dekim Barton and coordinated by Quinze, the plan involves dropping a space colony on Earth to create a climatic catastrophe and global chaos. Then five super-advanced mobile suits, the Gundams, will be sent to Earth to seize control of the planet. The space colonists will thus become the rulers of the human race.

At the L3 colony cluster, designated Gundam Heavy Arms pilot Trowa Barton realizes that Doktor S and his aides are trying to subvert his father's plan. When he threatens to rat them out to Dekim, he is shot and killed. A nameless mercenary, one of the mechanics working on the Heavy Arms, volunteers to take Trowa's place and assume his name. [Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero]

Aboard a Sweeper Group ship, Duo Maxwell attempts to blow up the Gundam Deathscythe and thus derail the operation, but finds that Professor G has defused his bombs. Professor G urges Duo to steal the Deathscythe, telling him to go to Earth and there join forces with Howard. [Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization]

At the L4 colony cluster, Quatre Raberba Winner and Instructor H have completed the construction of the Gundam Sandrock. As the final instructions for Operation Meteor arrive, Instructor H smashes the display and tells Quatre to do as his own conscience dictates. [Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization]

At L5's A0206 colony, Chang Wufei likewise rebels. Realizing that Ron Shirin plans to drop the ramshackle colony as part of the operation, and disapproving of the planned mass destruction, he takes off for Earth with the Shenlong Gundam to fight for justice. [Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization]

AC 195 , April 7

Here is when the fun begins.


	4. Details and Explanations

**Details and Explanations**

Alright, this is my second story, about something that I've wanted to do for a while, an Armored Core/Gundam crossover. Now, by that simple fact, this story is AU or alternate universe, so some things are going to be different. Alright, let's start off with…

Number one, this is a different ending to AC 4, and ACFA doesn't happen.

Number two, mobile suits and gundams are going to be 60 feet tall on average, so about twice the height of a Next or Normal, which are about 10 meters tall, or 33 feet tall.

Normals, which are one of the main enemies in the AC 4 game, will be in it.

Normals and Nexts will use both solid shell, and energy weapons, with the solid shell weapons using different ammo types, such as Heat rouds, AP rounds, Incendiary rounds, shrapnal rounds, and APFSDS or Armor Piercing Fin Stabalized Discarding Sabot rounds, which are used in modern tanks, while Energy weapons are seperated into three catagories, Laser, Plasma, and Kojima.

Some elements from ACFA will be in this fic, such as Assault armor, VOB, and White Glint's mech.

And lastly, for all of you Gundam fanatics out there, while the Metal "Gundanium" is extremely strong, it's not unbreakable, so they will be taking damage from the Armored Cores.

Also, I won't be updating regularly, so please don't get mad if I don't post chapters reasonably quick.


	5. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam**

**Chapter 4: Operation Meteor**

**(Enter Intro Video Here)**

_Camera pans over a large wheel shaped space station, showing large explosions occurring around it. Camera switches to show a shuttle taking off from a rail. Camera changes, showing maroon colored Mobile suits firing at the shuttle as it took off. Camera pans to show one firing a massive rifle at the shuttle, gutting it in one shot as it explodes. Camera changes to show Mobile Suits lined up opposite from each other._

Narrator: With high hopes, humans leave Earth…

_Camera shows mobile suits standing in a city, armed and ready._

…to begin a new life in the space colonies.

But the United Earth Sphere Alliance gains military power…

_Camera shows civilians lined up, under guard by men and a Mobile Suit._

…and in the name of Justice and Peace...

…seizes control of one colony after the other.

_Camera cuts to show a large hover mobile suit smashing cars aside before firing its shoulder mounted cannons. Camera cuts to show multiple mobile suits firing on a city, then an explosion occur. Camera cuts to show the inside of a space colony._

Narrator: The year is After Colony 195. Operation Meteor. To counter the Alliances tyranny, rebel colonists…

_Camera shows outside of space colony._

…bring new arsenals to Earth…

_Different camera angle of space colony._

…disguising them as shooting stars.

_Shows underside of space colony._

But the Alliance catches on to this operation.

_Shows a fighter like craft being lowered from a hanger. Switches to show a pod launch from another. Shows another. Cuts to show 5 heading towards Earth at different angles._

_Shows space station in orbit over earth, and then shows inside with 3 officers manning their stations._

First space station officer: "Moving object confirmed at La Grange Point AX…" "Moving in the GY position." He continues "Estimated to reach Earth in 600 seconds." Another officer says "It's not just one." First officer continues "No sir", continues "The radar's picked up five metal objects." Second officer continues "Zechs is in the atmosphere; let him know. It's probably old satellite parts or something like that." First one responds "Yes, sir."

_Camera changes to show the fighter like object's under belly. Camera changes to show the inside of Zechs's carrier vessel._

First flight officer says "Lieutenant Zechs. Surveillance is reporting a meteorite." Zechs responds "The satellite surveillance guys are practically blind. They think a meteorite would ride the wave course to enter the Earth's atmosphere? It's just as OZ Headquarters said." "Mmhm. It's the colonies' Operation M. How many can we catch?

_Shows data graph, showing entry trajectories._

The flight officer replies "Just one; the one headed for Eastern Eurasia." Zechs replies "One would do just dandy. A hired front line soldier mustn't rush to battle." The officer replies "That's quote the bold statement, sir." Zechs replies to that with "I told you. I'm a true soldier."

_Shows graph, with trajectory info, that morphs into showing the earth as the sun comes around. Shows the fighter like craft, and then shows its inside with the pilot._

The pilot says "All areas functioning. Commencing operations in seven minutes. He looks over at a display that flashes a warning at him, showing a civilian shuttle. He then says "A civilian shuttle…"

_Cuts to show the underside of the shuttle, and then shows its inside, viewing a gentlemen in a suit._

Shuttle operator says "Mr. Darlian. The shuttle will soon enter the atmosphere. Please be sure to fasten your seat belt and remain seated." Darlian turns towards his daughter, asking "Whats the matter Relena? Aren't you glad to be coming home to Earth?" Relena turns toward him, saying "No, not a bit." Darlian replies "Sorry I couldn't spend time with you. Work keeps interfering." Relena looks at him, and asks "Father, the next time we go out to space how about leaving yourself a little free time?" She spots something out of the window, and asks "Father, what is that?"

Switches back to the fighter craft, showing trajectory data of the civilian shuttle compared to the craft, as the pilot says "Relative speed to target, 01545. A cannon is revealed in the nose of the craft, and the pilot says "Engaging auto lock. Ready to shoot down obstacles." Another display flashes a warning, showing earth's assault carrier bearing down on him. He says "Earth's assault carrier?! Cut to show the carrier moving towards the craft. It shows the inside as the flight officers say "We've caught up. I'll bring it up on screen." Zechs comments "Just as I thought. So that's their 'battle seed' all ready to sprout into new battles. Operation M. He has to slow down; there's a civilian shuttle ahead." One of the pilots asked "You don't think he'd shoot down the shuttle and speed up?" Zechs answers "I doubt that he'd shoot it down right in front of us. He's on a secret mission, you have to remember."

**Elsewhere**

Deep in the canyon trench under the Atlantic Ocean, a massive machine stirs. A large missile tube opens up, and out launches a missile that heads to the surface. After a few minutes of blasting through the ocean, it breaks the surface, and launches towards where the unknown craft is located. Once in the stratosphere, the outer shell breaks apart, to reveal what appeared to be a mobile suit, with a red and black color scheme, with a solid black circle with a super imposed golden-amber 9 over its left shoulder. It had on it a short barrel weapon in its right hand, and beam saber weapon mounted on its left arm, a large cannon on the left side of its back, and a small missile launcher on the right side. Mounted on its back, was a series of rocket boosters around a large rocket. It blasted towards the unknown craft as it was engaged by the assault carrier.

**Area Change**

As the unknown craft tried to escape, the assault carrier decided to attack, firing its machine guns at it. The craft suddenly turned around, and rocketed towards the carrier. Zechs got in the Leo mobile suit, and launched his own attack. He fired his shoulder mounted cannon, missing the first shot. Zechs dodged the fighter, then fired as it passed by him, striking it's left drive system. Then the carrier's pilots caught another radar contact, coming from the atmosphere. They contacted Zechs, saying "Lieutenant, we have another radar contact, coming from the atmosphere." Zechs replied as the two Ares mobile suits caught up to him "What, where from?" The pilots replied "Sir, it came from the Atlantic Ocean, and is heading here fast. We're sending you video now." A video popped up, showing a mobile suit design that he had never seen before. It was red and black, with angular armor, and had what appeared to be a rifle of some sort in its right hand, and barrel like device on its left arm, a large cannon mounted on the left side of its back, with a missile launcher on the opposite side.

The carriers pilots then say "Sir, it's projecting a narrow beam message, stating code 117, sir." Zechs looks at it for a few moments, and then says "Alright, comply with the code, and stand down, come pick us up." Zechs looks at the new craft, and thought "_This is unexpected._"

Heero Yuy looked on in confusion as the mobile suits backed off, before another alert appeared on his display. It showed a new contact, speeding towards him at the speed of sound, soon in lock on distance. Its appearance intrigued him, but he assumed it was another OZ mobile suit. He pushed some buttons, and pushed a lever, initiating the transformation sequence, turning his fighter into a Gundam. He aimed his Buster Rifle at the enemy, and fired. The shot blasted out wards, but before the shot impacted, the enemy craft blasted sideways, dodging the shot. It then proceeded to fire a barrage of blue white projectiles. He blocked most of them with his shield. He then saw the rocket pack disengage from its back and disintegrate, leaving the new mecha floating, before it boosted forwards on its own thrusters. It quickly closed in, activating a beam saber mounted on its arm, the beam length nearly as long as the mech itself. Once it got closer, it was clear that the Gundam was larger, almost twice the size. Heero Yuy activated his own beam saber, and blocked a slash at his mid section, before knocking it back. By now, they were only a few miles from the Sea of Japan, and falling quick. The enemy mech boosted up, and launched a barrage of missiles from a launcher on its back. I used the Vulcan on my head to shoot them down, and then activated my Machine Cannons, firing at it. There was a bright flash, and suddenly the enemy machine rocketed into me, straight into the sea. As I sunk into the ocean, I saw it blast away into the water, out of my sight.

**And that, my friends, is a chapter done. From here, it will be different from the show, so don't expect some of the events that are shown in it to happen, and please review.**

**Also, for whoever can guess what the Armored Core was that engaged the wing Gundam, I give you a magically cookie.**


	6. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam**

**Edit: Here is the revised version, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Authors Note: Alright, here is the next chapter for When Storms Collide. Please read and review, and give me any ideas you guys have.**

**Chapter 5: Enter the Gundam Death Scythe**

As I boosted away, I saw the Gundam sink towards the bottom. I over boosted out of the area, until a transponder appeared. I headed towards it, when a medium sized sub appeared out of the darkness, and opened an air lock on its hull. I flew into it, and the door sealed. The sub then faded from view again, and headed back towards the Atlantic.

POV switch

Heero Yuy struggled to get his mech to rise out of the water, but having not been designed to enter water, it was difficult. I was able to get my Gundam to stand up, and headed to the nearest land mass to surface. I know that whatever mobile suit that was, it would probably be back, and the OZ was probably heading towards my position as of now. As I headed towards the nearest land mass, I went over the combat data with the unknown mobile suit. It was almost half the size, only about 33 feet tall. Also its weapons were also intriguing; with its hand held rifle firing a series of lasers in rapid succession. While not effective against my armor, it was intriguing nonetheless. The beam saber was different in design, being mounted on the forearm. Its length was concerning, being almost 40 feet long; making it more of an actual sword then a saber. The missiles were interesting, but it's back mounted cannon caught his attention as well. It was both larger in length and caliber, but was folded over its back. If size was anything to go on, it was probably more powerful than the standard mobile suit shoulder mounted cannon.

POV switch

As the sub worked its way back to the Atlantic, Nineball worked through the data acquired from the brief fight with the 'Gundam', and drew up conclusions from that. The Gundam itself was decently designed, but because of its lack of thrusters, it lacked maneuverability, and was vulnerable to faster mechs. Its armor was resistant to pulse rifles, and the Gundam itself had a decent weapons pay load as well. Its rifle rivaled the power of a Kojima cannon, with a much less charging time. The Gatling guns in its head were only useful for missile defense; while the auto cannons mounted in the shoulders where about as powerful as the Motorcobra machine gun. The laser sword was average, and the shield was capable of standing pulse rifle hits as well. Overall, it was much less capable than an AC, comparatively.

The sub then docked with the mother ship deep in the Atlantic, and Nineball headed to White Glint's chamber. After a few minutes, Nineball made it to the chamber, and bowed before White Glint. Nineball said "Greetings, White Glint. Sending data." After a few minutes, White Glint said "Good, it seems your predictions were correct Nineball. From the data gathered, I would say that the pilot was either inexperienced, or arrogant. I want you to test him with the ultimate test. You are to fight him, and if he loses he dies, but if he is somehow able to beat you, he'll live." Nineball bowed his head, and turned to leave when White Glint said "Do be sure to pick up a HLR01-Canopus Hi-laser rifle in exchange for your pulse rifle." Nineball nodded, and headed to the armory. Once there, he exchanged his pulse rifle for the HI-Laser Rifle, and then headed towards the VOB launch bay that pointed to the Japanese see. He got connected to a VOB, and was set in a pod, and launched towards Japan.

White Glint turned towards a mech that came in after Nineball left, and said "Welcome Silver Knight, I want you to follow Nineball and intervene if he takes too much damage." Silver Knight bowed, and left the chamber. White Glint sat, contemplating all the data that had been gathered. He brought forth a massive control screen, and prepared to bring all of his minions online.

POV switch

Heero Yuy had finally reached the shore, and to a look at his objectives, which where rather bare at the moment. He saw a contact and dodged to the side, barely missing being cleaved in half by a giant energy scythe. I looked at my attacker, and leaped back as it swung at me again. It was a Mobile suit that looked strangely like mine. With a black, gold and white color scheme, it looked quite intimidating. I aimed my buster rifle at it and fired. The blast launched forth, barely missing the enemy suit as it dodged to the side. The blast hit the water, and created a massive explosion. It fired a barrage of machine guns at me as I did the same, and it took a few moments for both of us to realize that we both we doing nothing with our machine cannons. I broadcasted a transmission to it saying "Cease your attacks, for I think that we are on the same side." The mobile suit halted, and replied with a transmission that said "What is your mission?" I replied to that, saying "My mission is to eradicate the OZ." The mobile suit then replied "Alright, since we're here for the same purpose, let's do proper introductions. My name is Duo Maxwell, and you are?" I lowered my rifle and said "You may call me Heero Yuy, and we have company" I sent data on the mech I had encountered earlier and turned towards a radar contact closing I that matched its signature.

POV switch

Duo Maxwell looked over the data sent from Heero, and was astonished by what he saw. The mech shown on the data showed a mech that was almost half the size of most mobile suits, but was extremely fast, even compared to my own mech. Its weapon payload was also interesting, but Duo noticed a difference to the data compared to the sensor data that was coming in. The weapon in its right hand was both larger and putting out more power than what was shown in the data from Heero. The large 'rocket pack' as it were disengaged from the enemy mech, and it landed several hundred meters from us. We then received a transmission from it stating "This is Nineball, Targets verified, Commencing hostilities." The self proclaimed 'Nineball' raised and fired his hand held weapon. A large beam of light flashed form it, and slammed against Heero's shield.

POV switch

Heero was surprised at the impact of the laser, and while the damage done was minimal, it still heated his shield slightly, which could cause problems later on. Duo dashed forward and slashed at the enemy mech, which subsequently leaped to the side far faster what should have been possible for a Mobile Suit. It then rocketed towards me like a rocket, with its beam saber activated. It slashed at my mid section, but I parried with my own beam saber, and knocked it back. Duo had by now got near enough to slash at it again. This time it twisted and blocked the attack, while aiming its rifle at me. As it fired, I twisted to the side to dodge the shot, which passed a few inches from my Gundams face. It knocked Duo back a bit, and boosted away, where the large cannon folded over its shoulder. It aimed at Duo and fired. The shell raced forwards, and Duo just managed to dodge it. The shell sped past, and connected against a cliff wall on the beach. The massive explosion that followed was larger and caused a shock wave that knocked all of them back slightly. Heero thought "_Damn, that was more powerful than a blast from a Dober Gun!_" I aimed m buster rifle at it, and fired. The blasted machine boosted out of the blast, but was still affected from the explosion of earth that erupted from the impact on the ground near it. Duo aimed and launched his Buster shield at it while it was stunned. The shield raced forward, and sliced the enemies' right arm off above the elbow, severing it and doing significant damage.

POV switch

Duo's shield returned to his arm, as he raced forwards to finish of his adversary. However, Duo was surprised when the enemy mech continued to operate, dodging to the side and releasing a barrage of missiles at me. I fired my Vulcan guns at them, destroying most of them, and dodged the rest. The enemy mech boosted away, and aimed its hand at me, and suddenly started firing a barrage of Vulcan like weapons from its fingers. The sheer number of projectiles was stunning, but was useless against me. I leaped forwards again, with Heero next to me, and we both rushed it with our beam weapons at the ready. With dizzying precision, we launched a series of coordinated attacks, trying to slice our opponent into pieces. However, its size gave it an advantage, and its speed made it nearly impossible to hit with a full on blow. We got several glancing hits, burning pieces of armor off and knocking it back into a corner in a cliff. It lowered and fired its shoulder mounted cannon again, missing us by a hairs breath. We unleashed a barrage of Vulcan and Machine cannon fire, causing more damage to its armor. One of our shots hit is left knee joint, causing it to buckle over.

Before we could move in to finish it off, we got another contact, five of them in fact. We turned towards the new threat, and were surprised to see another mech similar in shape and size being followed by four red mechs behind it. The new mech was angular, with a large set of wing like thrusters mounted on its back, and a now known laser weapon on its let arm along with an angular rifle in its right hand. It had a Blue and Grey paint scheme, while the ones behind it had a red and black color scheme, and rounded armor. They had a large short barrel weapon, and a pile bunker on their left arm. They all accelerated, firing their weapons in a barrage. They closed in quickly, knocking both of them away from Nineball, and the red colored ones proceeded to engage us while the blue and white one stayed back. They closed in, preparing to jab us with their pile bunkers. Duo got a lucky slash, slicing one of them in half diagonally, which then exploded in a ball of fire. Heero Charged and fired his buster rifle, blasting one of them to kingdom come.

Duo dodged one of the pile bunkers, and slashed at it with his scythe. The enemy unit blocked the attack with a beam saber that came out of one of the barrels on the pile bunker, and it aimed its weapon at him. The blast from it knocked him back, and it boosted at him again. Duo fired his machine cannons at close range, tearing it apart in seconds. Heero deflected an attack at his midsection, and knocked it back while firing his machine cannons, tearing it apart as well. With all four of them destroyed they turned to see the blue and grey mech walking up to them, while a hovercraft like ship loaded Nineball into its hanger bay, before flying off. Heero attempted to fire his buster rifle at it, but was stopped when the new mech fired a warning shot. They then received a text transmission saying "I'm Ghost, and I'm impressed, not many can face Nineball and live to tell about it. You have earned your right t olive for now, but don't push your luck." It turned and rocket boosted after the transport. As it left they received another text, saying "You are now being watched." They both looked at each other thinking "_Well, now we have a new secondary objective; finding out what these new enemies are._"

**Authors Note: And that's a rap folks. Now, just to address some issues, I know that I may have made Nineball seem a bit weaker than he actually is, but I've done a bit of research. Standard Armored Cores and Gundams have about the same amount of firepower, but Gundams have a much greater defense because of their Gundanium alloy that they are made of. Also, I made this a two on one fight because Nineball would definitely own one in one on one, so I had to make it a little bit fair.**

**The red ACs was the SELJQ model normals from AC 4, while the AC Silver Knight is a mech that was submitted to me from a reviewer. Picture White Glints body and head from AC FA, but with the weaponized boosters from the Nineball Seraph in place of the extending wing over boosters. You guys will learn what its weapons payload is later, but let's just say that it rivals most NEXTs.**

**Also, in future chapter you guys will see a large amount of Armored Cores that knowledgeable Armored Core fans will recognize. I also know that the meeting between Heero and Duo was not like what happened in the anime, but I wanted the fight to be interesting. I will probably not be updating anytime soon, mainly got to research the After Colony timeline some more. Peace.**


	7. Please Read

**Attention! Please Read**

Attention dear readers of both of my current fanfics, I am sorry to say that I am too busy as of right now to update them anytime soon. Don't worry; I will continue my Halo/Pokemon crossover story, when I am not so busy, what with being a senior in high school and eventually going to college within a year. As for my AC/Gundam crossover, I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing it, but will leave it up for now until I put up a new, better AC/Gundam crossover later.

The current one is just on clicking right, or something like that…anyway, the new crossover story will be a Gundam00 and Armored Core story, rather than Gundam wing. Having looked into the Gundam Wing story and timeline, there is no reason for the ACs to attack the Gundams, but in the new crossover that I will post once I get on to it, the Gundams from the Gundam00 universe will show up, with the same reason for showing up in the anime. Other than that, you will have to find out once I post it.

Now then, I also have another idea for a crossover, well actually two, but I start with this one. Don't have a title for it yet, or even a beginning yet, but I have the main idea that goes like this. In the halo universe, during the Human Forunner War (go on Halopedia, if you don't already know), humanity created ten foot tall war machines, and used them to help in their fight. But, they were losing. The main character and oc, was the pilot of a 03 AALIYAH model, ended up being the last one of his kind, before being captured and composed by the Forunners. (Anyone who has played Halo 4knows what I'm talking about, but basically a Forunner machine could break down an organic being and make them an AI, but could never go back)

After he was composed, the Didact ripped parts of the mind from him, and put him in the 03 AALIYAH that he originally piloted, and used him as a weapon against the Flood, which he had fought before. After hundreds of years of being used as a weapon, the 'mind' of the human had rebuilt itself, and came to the conclusion that if it could not be free in this dimension, it would go to another one. He rebelled, and using a Forunner crystal, was able to leave the Halo universe, and ended up in a universe that was home to a particular blue hedgehog, who was the 'Fastest thing alive'.

And that is the basics of how the story will start, will elaborate on the other idea later. As I said, the current Gundam/AC crossover will be taken down once I have the new Gundam Crossover story at least up to five chapters, same with the story idea above and same with my Halo/Pokemon story so don't expect anything up in the near future. Being as this is the second to last day of the year 2012, I am happy to say that the world didn't end, and I hope any who reads this will have a happy new year.


	8. Final Note

**Final Note**

Hello dear readers, I will be rewriting my Story 'When Storms Collide', because I just can't seem to figure out how to work the current story. The rewrite, which I will give a new name, will start differently than the current one. It will be better, and I will write it like I am writing my current story 'The Strayed'. That is, I will be writing up at least the first five chapters first before posting the story. I hope anyone who has read this story so far liked it, and I hope they will like the rewrite just as well. Anyway, hope this doesn't make anyone mad, but don't expect the rewrite up anytime soon. Mainly because of the fact that I'm a senior in high school, and have to get a job, and prepare for collage. TTFN. Ta ta For now.


End file.
